


Adventures in raising Winchesters

by The_anime_devil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_anime_devil/pseuds/The_anime_devil
Summary: Trying to raise a four year old and a ten year old, while stopping the apocalypse? Good thing Bobby Singer has a few good friends to lend a helping hand!A glimpse into Bobby's time raising Sam and Dean while fighting the apocalypse with Rufus.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer & Rufus Turner, Bobby Singer & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Adventures in raising Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes on this AU:  
> -Takes place in 1991, Dean is 11, Sam is 7, and Adam is a baby  
> -John Winchester died on the hunt where Adam was conceived, so the ghouls never went after the Milligan's  
> -Castiel is possessing a young, about 17 years old, Jimmy Novak  
> -Jody Mills hasn't had her son yet, she helps Bobby with Sam and Dean though  
> -Jo is about 5, her father stays alive  
> This is based on a tumblr post I made about a week ago that was inspired by a pintrest post!  
> Also it's pretty much all dialogue.

“Alright, what are the rules?”Bobby asked, leaning down to Dean. He was on his way out the door with Rufus to follow a lead on one of the four horsemen.

“Don’t answer the door for strangers, call Jody if we’re in trouble, and call you if we aren’t sure about something,” Dean answered.

“I think you’re missing some rules boy.”

“Spend at least an hour outside, and don’t play by the cars?”

“And?”

Dean let out a resigned sigh. “Read every night because you’ll ask about it when you call.”

“That’s a boy,” Bobby ruffled Dean’s hair, “have Sammy try to help you. And don’t make it sound so bad, it’s only for the weekend. If I’m not back by Monday, Jody will come by to get you to school and watch Sammy.”

***

“No, you did the right thing calling me. Put Dean on Sammy,” Bobby sighed. It was around noon, and Sam had called him because Dean was having problems with something. “Hello Dean, what’s wrong? That’s alright, call Jody, she’ll help you. I don’t car- Hang on Rufus. I don’t care if you’re a big kid, ask for help when you need it. You better not burn the house down idjit.”

If anyone had asked Bobby Singer how he’d be spending his forties, raising two boys while trying to thwart the apocalypse was not it. A few years ago, he’d probably say he would be running the auto shop with Karen by his side. After her death a little over a decade ago, he’d probably say he’d spend the rest of his days hunting.

“Good, and have Jody call me when she gets there. No I do trust you, I just want you to be safe. I love you boys.”

“You’ve had the boys for what, a year? So much for finding them a better home,” Rufus laughed.

“Well it wasn’t like they had any other family, besides, Jody and her husband have been helping me. And my place isn’t too bad, so shut your pie hole.”

***

“Well, that was-”

“Creepy? Y’know I don’t even think creepy covers it. I mean how- no,  _ who  _ in god's name is Carver Edlund?! Or Chuck Shurley or whatever that creeps name is.”

“I dunno, but we’re gonna find out.”

***

“Dean, come on kiddo, we’re here.” Bobby reached over Sam’s booster to shake Dean carefully. It was late, about eleven at night, and they’d been on the road all day.

“Hm,” Dean groaned, stretching out and almost hitting Sam in the face. “Wh-Where are we?” he yawned.

“At a friend’s, I gotta do some work out of state for the week. So you’ll stay here while I’m gone, she’s got a little girl you can play with. You can meet her in the mornin’.”

“Mhm, can I carry Sammy?”

“Not if you wanna stay upright, no. But you can help by grabbing your bags.”

***

“Well, this has been enlightening,” Bobby scoffed, as he stabbed the demon they had tied up. He turned to Rufus. “So you wanna pray, or should I?”

“Dude, I would rather die than  _ pray _ to tha-”

“You called?”

“What the FU-” They both yelled.

“What did we tell you about dropin’ in like that bird brain,” Bobby yelled.

Castiel only tilted his head, and said, “I do not believe my vessel possess the brain of a bird.”

***

“Hi Mr. Cass,” Sam said, as he waved at the angel in the doorway. He was at the kitchen table doing homework. “Bobby and Dean are out back.”

“Thank you Samuel.” He nodded and headed towards the back door.

“It’s Sam!”

***

“What?”

“Well, I mean… Look it’s less than ideal for us to.”

“No, you just said that Lucifer and Michael’s vessels are fucking kids! Not just any kids, my boys! Who have already lost everything. So you stay the fuck away from them!” Bobby yelled at Zachariah. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, does anyone know how to link stuff in the notes? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first SPN work (I am not counting "Murder Mystery?") I think I'll work on a fantasy type reader insert AU, the reader will be Adam's younger sister and Sam and Dean's half sister.
> 
> Also I'm watching "30 Miles from Nowhere" because it has Rob Benedict in it, his character's a bit of a dick.


End file.
